Le casier
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Un retour, des sentiments coincés entre haine et espoir, Liam retrouve une personne qui a fait parti de sa vie. Des choses se sont passées, il était parti mais est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il avait tout oublié ? Liam est perdu.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! Comme promis, je vous donne un autre THIAM et on peut dire que c'est plutôt une vieille fiction, je l'ai écrite il y a deux ans. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Disclaimer à Jeff Davis bien entendu ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Le casier**

**Chapitre 1: le revoilà**

Liam était passé à de multiple reprises dans les couloirs du lycée de Beacon Hills, quelquefois poursuivis par des créatures surnaturelles ou juste pour se rendre en cours en trainant des pieds. Sauf pour les cours d'histoire, la seule branche qu'il aimait étudier. Il connaissait tous de ces couloirs mais jamais rien ne l'avait jamais surpris jusqu'à ce jour. Mais le destin est une chose étrange quand on vit dans un monde surnaturel…

Les cours venaient de prendre fin et les élèves fuyaient littéralement les lieux alors que Liam, Mason et Corey trainaient tranquillement. Ils profitaient du lycée le plus possible car ils quitteraient le lycée dans moins d'un mois. Ces derniers temps, ils étaient à fond devoirs et meute. Monroe et ses adeptes faisaient des siennes dans les villes avoisinantes sans se rapprocher trop de la ville, des loups-garous étaient tués sans pitié et la liste augmentait de jour en jour.

Scott gérait à distance la situation et était revenu pour Noël, laissant la protection de leur ville chérie entre les mains du jeune homme. Si l'affaire de l'Anuk-Ite datait d'il y s huit mois, une partie de Liam avait de la peine à oublier cet épisode douloureux de sa tête.

Mais en particulier une personne qui n'était plus apparu physiquement depuis cette date, Theo Raeken. La chimère avait juré fidélité envers la meute de Scott et pour être sûr de ne pas se faire encore avoir, l'Alpha l'avait envoyé observer Kate et ses fidèles au Mexique. Il arrivait que Scott parle de lui lors des appels vidéo de meute, il expliquait les avancées et les observations de Theo et les autres membres finirent par accepter totalement la chimère dans le groupe. Cependant, jamais en ces huit mois, personne ne vit Theo. Du moins…

Avant que Liam bifurquât vers sa rangée de casiers, il sentit une odeur épicée et stressée. Il s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers ses deux amis. Aucun des deux n'avaient de pouvoir de loup-garou mais au regard du joueur de lacrosse, le couple comprit que quelque chose clochait.

Le loup-garou blond leur fit signe de continuer de marcher et ils obéirent sans poser de questions, Liam collé contre le mur oreilles surnaturelles activées attendit leurs réactions cardiaques et odorantes. Justement et de manière subite, les pouls de Mason et Corey s'accélérèrent. Liam sentit une nuance d'émotions surplomber l'air, rien de bon à prévoir. Le couple ne dit rien mais il savait qu'un échange s'était déroulé entre les trois personnes présentes proche de lui.

Les deux étudiants partis, Liam prit son courage en main et fit place dans le couloir pour se pointer face à Theo Raeken. Le jeune homme avait un teint bronzé, un reste de griffure lui barrait un sourcil durcissant les traits de son visage avec maturité et confiance. Les yeux bleus de la chimère rencontrèrent ceux du loup-garou et Liam n'arriva pas à garder son calme bien longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? lui demanda-t-il en s'avançant prudemment vers la chimère accoudée à son casier, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Il avait presque craché ses quelques mots, ses crocs avaient légèrement poussés sous l'énervement. Il n'eut qu'un haussement de sourcil de Theo comme réponse, preuve d'arrogance pour Liam.

\- Quoi, tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

La voix de la chimère était énervante mais Liam cacha le plaisir de revoir Theo en chair et en os comme il le put. Il ne répondit aucunement à la pique désagréable quoi que, complétement logique dans la situation, et ouvrit sans délicatesse son casier et manqua de peu le visage de Theo. Liam se retient de rire à la tête étonné de ce dernier. Une petite démonstration de sa haine présente envers Theo, de quoi lui faire comprendre son mécontentement. Avec un vain espoir qu'il parte rapidement, Liam ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser.

\- Tu reviens ici la bouche en cœur et tu crois que je vais littéralement sauter de joie ? Tu trompes sur toute la ligne, déclara le jeune homme en rangeant ses livres avec brusquerie.

\- D'accord, Liam. Je comprends ton comportement froid envers moi, tu sais ?

\- Bien. Dernière question avant que je rentre chez moi : pourquoi tu es venu au lycée ? Sérieux, tu ne devrais pas être en train de vanter tes mérites auprès des autres membres de la meute ? En fait, peut-être que c'est déjà fait… Tu adore montrer que tu es… génial !

Dégoûté et furieux, Liam claqua la porte de son casier et regarda durement Theo droit dans les yeux en attente d'une réponse sincère de sa part ; de toute manière, il saurait si Theo venait à lui mentir.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là.

Le cœur de la chimère s'accéléra d'un seul coup et Liam s'attacha le temps d'une seconde à ce mouvement de panique chez la chimère avant de s'emporter, les sourcils haussés :

\- Sérieux ?

Son sarcasme ne fit pas rire Theo qui restait d'un calme plat intriguant. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, la chimère observait discrètement Liam mais celui-ci s'énerva de son attitude :

\- Si c'est pour cette _raison_, pourquoi maintenant ? Tu avais huit mois pour ! Huit mois ! Durant tout ce temps, à attendre de tes nouvelles, de juste entendre ce que tu fabriquais au Mexique par la bouche de Scott, tu crois que moi je me sentais comment ?

Theo sentait la peine douloureuse que le joueur de lacrosse brun ressentait en ce moment, ainsi que la nostalgie complexe que son cœur vivait. Son sourire disparut et Theo ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose mais finalement se retint de le faire, il savait qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser dans certains contextes. Liam secoua la tête, exaspéré.

\- Tu ne sais pas quoi dire, je me trompe ?

\- Liam…

Le jeune homme détestait qu'on dise son prénom avec une voix aussi plaintive, c'était comme si c'était lui le fautif dans l'histoire. Quelle histoire, en plus ? Theo le savait et cherchait sûrement une réaction de sa part pour en venir aux vrais faits.

\- Non, ne joue pas avec moi !

Liam frappa de son poing son propre casier à quelques centimètres de Theo qui ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Heureusement qu'il savait contrôler sa transformation, sinon ses griffes et ses crocs seraient déjà de sortie. Le fusillant du regard, Liam se mit en face de la chimère et ne le quitte pas du regard. La confrontation visuelle ne dura qu'une poignée de seconde avant que Theo baissât la tête. Surprise générale pour le plus jeune des deux.

\- Oui, je suis venu pour ça et aussi pour m'excuser de ma lâcheté.

Il avait dit la vérité, ce fût au tour du cœur de Liam de s'emballer follement. Aucun mensonge. Liam peinait à y croire mais Theo ne l'avait pas baratiné cette fois-là. Liam restait sidéré par les mots de la chimère et recula instinctivement. Il ne croyait pas que Theo s'excuse aussi vite et sans mentir.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'amadoué, lui apprit Liam en se détourant de la chimère. Arrête, ça vaut mieux pour toi !

Mais Theo lui attrapa le bras et l'attira vers son torse, Liam rougit aussitôt et les lèvres de la chimère rencontrèrent celle du loup-garou. La passion, le manque, la tristesse, la trahison et l'envie, tous ses sentiments comme un cocktail explosif, c'était ce qui se déroulait dans le corps de Liam.

\- Alors ? murmura la chimère après s'être séparé de Liam.

\- Il me faudra bien plus que ces quelques mots et ce baiser pour avoir ma pleine confiance. Désolé, Theo mais c'est non.

Un contrôle difficile sur son cœur, sa tête et ses mots, Liam quitta le lycée sans un regard derrière lui pour savoir si Theo le suivait, son cœur en miette et son cœur déchaîné par la suite d'évènements complètement fous qu'il venait de vivre. Il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais l'impression d'avoir commis une grosse bêtise le hanta.

Il s'arrêta de marcher en arrivant devant sa voiture, grimpa à bord et jeta son sac sur la banquette arrière avant de s'effondrer sur le volant. Une larme solitaire glissa le long de sa joue lorsqu'il reçut un message de Mason lui demandant comment il allait. Il lui répondit d'une main tremblante que ça ne pouvait pas aller mieux, qu'il n'était pas prêt à le revoir de sitôt. Liam démarra le moteur et quitta le parking, énervé et grognant intérieurement.

Le long du trajet pour arriver devant sa maison lui parut trop court, il aurait préféré rouler encore un peu et laisser son esprit vagabondé sans accroche au son de la musique, sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et ne plus penser à Theo mais maintenant que Liam se trouve devant le palier de chez lui, le visage familier de la chimère lui revient de nouveau à l'esprit mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'un mauvais souvenir.

Juste la fois où ils ont combattu ensemble à l'hôpital contre les adeptes de Monroe, ce moment restera à jamais ancré dans sa mémoire. Le jeune loup-garou s'assied sur les escaliers et pose son menton sur ses genoux, pensif. Liam était malheureux, il le savait mais ne l'admettrait à personne. Il se souvenait tellement de ce jour-là…

Cette date où l'improbable s'était dévoilé d'un goût exquis d'interdit et de passion torride un sentiment étrange et endiablant chez le loup-garou. Mais comme il s'agissait de Theo, être trahi fit parti du jeu et Liam n'avait pas cicatrisé facilement cette blessure.

**Fin pour aujourd'hui, comment trouvez-vous ce début ? Le prochain chapitre se fera dans le passé et vous en saurez un peu plus. N'hésitez pas à commenter, je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine!**

**PlumedeSorbier**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, tout le monde ! Oui, je sais que j'avais dit que je publierai chaque semaine mais je me suis rendue compte que ce serait plus facile pour moi de publier deux fois par semaine, le mercredi et le samedi ou dimanche donc je vous offre déjà le deuxième chapitre de ce Thiam. Bonne lecture! **

**PlumdeSorbier**

**Chapitre 2: Premier baiser - Retour dans le passé**

La pluie frappait et les chasseurs avaient filé depuis belle lurette mais Liam observait juste en silence les gouttes d'eau glisser le long des vitres de l'étage de l'hôpital comme des larmes de chagrin sur de la peau. Il avait du mal à gérer les récents évènements dont il avait fait face mais également de la venue de la chimère dont sa relation s'était soudainement améliorée comme par miracle.

Le loup-garou cachait une chose aussi, des sentiments encore incompris pour la chimère en voie de rédemption. Et en parlant de Theo, le jeune homme châtain avait disparu il ne sait où depuis quelques minutes. Liam se sentait brisé et attendait juste que le temps se calme pour retrouver le reste de la meute chez les McCall.

Soudainement, un bruit cardiaque rapide et des bruits de pas précipités dans sa direction se firent entendre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, il était complètement dans sa bulle jusqu'à ce qu'une main puissante et familière s'abatte sur son épaule. Liam sursauta et fit face un Theo dont la lèvre saignait encore et les yeux luisaient mystérieusement à la lumière. Le silence ne s'imposa pas longtemps car la chimère s'excusa envers Liam et le plus jeune n'en comprit aucunement la raison.

\- Liam, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout. Le passé, le présent et le futur, pour ce que j'ai pu te faire auparavant.

Et là, il s'approcha de Liam en dépassait toutes les barrières que de simples amis se seraient imposés. Le loup ne fit rien pour arrêter la chimère et se demandait bien pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à tout simplement lever le bras ou lui parler. Liam ne fit rien pour le rembarrer même si une voix dans sa tête lui hurlait de ne pas se faire embrasser par Theo mais de le faire lui.

Et il le fit, alors que la chimère était à une poignée de centimètres du visage angélique du loup-garou. Ce dernier avait saisi Theo par la nuque et l'approcha vers lui. Et tout se vit chambouler, c'était comme s'ils ne se reconnaissaient pas mais qu'ils pouvaient se sentir enfin eux pour une fois. Theo craignait bien plus la réaction de Liam que ce dernier, celle de la chimère.

Le jeune coyote-garou était peut-être de la partie pour le moment mais il aurait peu de choses de se faire une place dans la meute de Scott après ce qu'il avait fait endurer à l'Alpha et ses membres. Mais il se disait qu'avec Peter, les jumeaux puis Deucalion, pourquoi il ferait exception. Liam et lui s'étaient rapprochés bien plus qu'il aurait possible et Scott avait eu assez confiance en lui pour aller le chercher ainsi que Mason et Corey, il mériterait au moins un temps d'essai selon lui.

Ce n'était pas qu'un simple échange salivaire aurait pu dire Liam, clairement pas vu les mains de la chimère sur les hanches du loup et la passion dont ils faisaient preuve. Passer de la haine à ce genre de pulsion ne les choquait presque pas mais leur cœur battait à la chamade et leur corps se frôlait, se touchait et marquait l'autre. Leurs lèvres cherchaient la dominance et front contre front, grâce à leur statut surnaturel, chacun pouvait sentir le vide de l'autre se combler.

Liam ne s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments envers la chimère que quand il s'était décidé à faire sortir l'ancien ennemi de la meute de son enfer et jamais, il n'avait autant de mal à garder le contrôle de toute sa courte vie de lycanthrope. Et si Liam savait que pour la chimère, c'était justement en le sortant de son cauchemar incessant qu'il s'était senti redevable envers Liam et que ses sentiments étaient passés de redevance à amitié à amour inconditionnel envers le louveteau, qu'aurait-dit le jeune lycéen ? Il aurait certainement pensé que Theo lui faisait une énième blague de mauvais goût.

Mais en se trouvant collé à la baie vitrée de l'hôpital déserté, les mains chaudes de la chimère sur ses hanches, sa langue dans sa bouche, son front contre le sien et ces battements affolants en accord avec l'autre. Liam avait arrêté de réfléchir pour profiter de ce miracle moment. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent à s'embrasser au moins trois minutes avant que Theo lui murmure à l'oreille qu'il avait une chose importante à demander à Scott mais qu'il le reverrait vite. Liam, haletant et les lèvres gonflées, avait hoché de la tête bêtement et avait laissé la chimère partir. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé ne plus revoir son arrogance familière et ses beaux yeux pendant huit mois. S'il avait su…

Ce jour-là, Mason et Corey étaient apparu peu de temps après et Liam leur avait tout balancé, serrant sa tête entre ses deux mains, encore complètement sidéré. Heureusement qu'ils avaient été là pour lui, surtout après le départ incompris et en traître de la chimère. Liam n'avait jamais autant souffert, même sa séparation avec Hayden ne l'avait pas autant déchiré.

Le fait qu'il soit bi avait quelque peu étonné son meilleur ami et le copain de ce dernier mais jamais ils ne l'avaient lâché d'une semelle après la nouvelle du départ de Theo au Mexique. Il avait aussi parler de sa bisexualité à sa famille, ne pouvant plus leur cacher une telle chose. Scott avait essayé de parler avec son Bêta mais Liam avait préféré se terrer dans le silence, excepté avec Mason et Corey. Scott n'était pas idiot, il avait déjà tout compris le pourquoi du comment et la raison de son renfermement. Theo lui avait raconté assez pour savoir quoi faire et dire envers son jeune ami.

Scott avait du mal avec les idées de la chimère et lui avait proposé de rester à Beacon Hills mais Theo n'avait pas changé d'avis et celui-ci était parti pour Mexico afin d'espionner Kate et son étrange meute. En même temps, il allait pouvoir rendre un grand service à la meute et aussi réfléchir à lui et à ce qu'il voulait faire dans le futur. Donnant donnant.

\- _Scott, il faut qu'on parle seul à seul, avait dit Theo le plus sérieux du monde, les mains dans les poches de son jeans mais aucun rictus malin sur les lèvres. _

_Les deux se trouvaient au lycée et les autres discutaient un peu plus loin dans la bibliothèque. Theo avait traversé la ville sous la pluie agressive de la nuit pour parler avec le chef de la meute, il était trempé mais ce n'était qu'un simple détail dans l'équation. _

\- _De quoi tu veux parler ?_

\- _Scott, juste avant qu'on commence, je voudrais que tu me promettes que ce qu'on va se dire ne sortira pas d'ici et que tu ne le diras à personne, et quand je ne dis personne, je parle aussi de Stiles._

_Scott le regardait un sourcil froncé, il sentait l'odeur de Liam et aussi du stress au masse entourant le corps de la chimère. Il fit oui de la tête et les deux jeunes hommes s'enfermèrent dans une pièce assez éloignée pour que les autres ne soient pas capables de les entendre avec leurs capacités surnaturelles et Scott jura qu'il n'en parlerait à personne une main tendue que Theo accepta. _

\- _Liam m'a embrassé. Enfin, je voulais le faire en premier mais il a compris et m'a devancé, sortit sans tac Theo, se massant la nuque évitant le regard de leader que Scott arborait en cette nuit de bataille. _

_L'ancien lycéen de dix-neuf ans ne s'attendait pas un tel choc mais savait que quelque chose rendait nerveux son Bêta. Il avait maintenant sa réponse et pas n'importe laquelle ! _

\- _Tu es là pour me prouver que tu as un cœur, je peux comprendre mais dis-moi tout, ne me cache rien._

\- _Il ne se passera jamais rien de plus, en fait, lui apprit Theo en fixant l'alpha en espérant qu'il sache où il voulait en venir. _

\- _Comment ça ? _

_Scott ne comprit pas vraiment la phrase de la chimère et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? _

\- _Je suis quelqu'un de mauvais, oui, je sais que tu pourrais me trouver d'autres descriptifs plus cruels… C'est pour cela que je voudrais éviter à lui de souffrir encore plus. Je sais ce qu'il ressent, il sait aussi mes sentiments mais je ne tiens pas à blesser une personne de plus. Tu sais que je souhaite vraiment intégrer ta meute maintenant alors dis-moi quoi faire pour mériter ta confiance et une place !_

_Scott s'était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et il savait que Theo n'avait pas menti, il venait de lui ouvrir son cœur et avait déballé ses mots les plus sincères. Il fixa le vide durant trente secondes, les plus intenses vécues par la chimère qui s'attendait à se faire massacrer par l'Alpha mais celui-ci déclara d'une voix calme et rude :_

\- _Je comprends ton choix et le fait que tu sois une mauvaise personne ne l'est plus vraiment car tu l'avoues mais par ce que tu viens de dire aussi, tu prouves que tu peux devenir quelqu'un de bien, Theo. Oui, je sais pour la meute et ton envie de t'y intégrer._

\- _Que dois-je faire ? _

\- _Je souhaiterai que tu suives Kate, la sœur de Christopher et que tu me dises ce qu'elle fait et si on doit s'en soucier. Selon son frère et mon propre avis également, elle va repartir au Mexique, ses adeptes l'y attendent. Tu auras tout le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu veux. Avec Liam surtout. _

\- _Tu penses que c'est stupide ? Que je puisse aimer quelqu'un ? _

\- _Non, au contraire. Vous vous protégez mutuellement et même si ton départ va le blesser, Liam est quelqu'un de fort mais tu dois aussi faire ta rédemption par toi-même. La solitude est un des meilleurs moyens que je connaisse pour régler ce problème._

\- _Dès que Kate partira, je la suivrai. Je ne ferais pas d'adieux, je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour en faire alors ne dis pas aux gens que je suis parti en lâche, demanda Theo en s'apprêtant de quitter la salle de classe. _

\- _Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais, et je ne mentirai pas, lui rassura Scott en lui frappant gentiment l'épaule. Va ! _

\- _Merci de me donner ta confiance, murmura Theo encore sous le choc. _

_Ils se sourirent une dernière fois et Theo quitta le bâtiment sans se retourner, le cœur battait au rythme du destin à venir. La chimère avait pris sa voiture, prit quelques provisions et avait quitté la ville en direction des frontières mexicaines, le cœur douloureux mais libéré de certains doutes._

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Le prochain s'appelle "Le nouveau membre" et Theo va faire face à la meute pour donner des explications. **

**Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde, voici pour vous le troisième chapitre de ce Thiam. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenter. Je vous laisse donc lire ce chapitre. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 3: Le nouveau membre**

Un message clair avait été envoyé à toute la meute de la part de Scott peu avant dix-huit heures et ils devaient tous se rendre au loft de Derek, celui-ci absent car il venait voir sa sœur en Amérique du Sud, il avait laissé les clés au chef de meute et Peter y logeait de temps en temps.

Liam savait déjà de quoi serait sujet cette réunion, il ne se sentait pas capable d'y aller mais Mason et Corey le traînèrent de forcer le jeune homme en dehors de chez lui et envoyèrent un message bref à Scott.

**Tout est ok, il est avec nous. Theo est avec toi ?**

Oui, un trio s'était formé pour que Liam et Theo se revoient et aient une discussion plus adulte que celle passée quelques heures auparavant. Mason ne comptait pas voir son ami malheureux plus longtemps, Scott avait du lever le voile sur la vérité du départ précipité de Theo au couple d'étudiants pour qu'ils amènent Liam au Loft, Theo comprendra.

Liam marmonnait des mécréances sans queue ni tête, fracassant de ses doigts la vitre de la voiture de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci le fusillait du regard mais se retint de commenter Liam, sachant ce qui allait suivre. Corey et lui se faisaient des œillades tout sourire et essayaient de se retenir d'éclater de rire face à la tête de déterré du loup-garou de dix-huit ans.

\- Sérieux ? J'étais obligé de venir ? râla Liam en descendant de la voiture tel un zombie. Vous-même vous l'avez vu, vous savez ce qu'il a fait et vous me forcez à venir le voir être officiellement dans la meute. Je vous déteste !

\- Plus pour longtemps, jura Mason d'un air mystérieux qui tiqua la curiosité du jeune homme énervé.

Dès lors, Liam se tut et le noiraud remercia son petit-ami pour son intervention miraculeuse. Cependant il resta à la traine bien derrière eux pour monter jusqu'au loft. Ce qu'il avait oublié de penser était que tous les membres aux pouvoirs surnaturels pouvaient entendre ses pieds racler chaque marche sans envie de marcher sur la suivante. Il ferma sa bouche certes mais son cœur battait douloureusement, ce qui fit sourire l'Alpha.

Mason et Corey, ainsi que Liam entrèrent dans l'immense appartement et allèrent directement vers Scott qui salua gentiment les trois compagnons. Liam évita grandement Theo mais sentit la peine de ce dernier et se trouva bête une dizaine de secondes avant de continuer à faire comme si la chimère ne se trouvait pas à cinq mètres de lui et se mit à parler à Stiles et Malia, les deux étaient les derniers à avoir eu de la peine à accorder leur confiance en la personne de Theo après son départ au Mexique.

Maintenant Liam se retrouvait seul face à toute la meute, tout le monde complimentait le teint bronzé de la chimère et beaucoup lui demandaient ce qu'était le v à l'envers tatoué sur son poignet. Liam l'entendit et utilisa ses yeux jaunes pour observer le tatouage en question. Lydia s'approcha de lui au moment où il comprit sa signification, un sourire radieux remplit son visage et murmura :

\- Depuis quand il s'intéresse au grec ?

\- Lydia, ne dis rien de plus !

Elle éclata de rire et rejoint son petit-ami. Liam avait du mal à se comporter normalement. Après tout, ce v était en fait un l en grec ancien. Se faire tatouer un L ? De toutes les connaissances que Theo avait, il était le seul à avoir un prénom débutant par un L. Il avait du mal à trouver un truc contre Theo, il avait clairement envie de lui pardonner sa trahison.

\- Bien, chers amis, venez autour de moi ! fit Scott, souriant et au meilleur de sa forme.

Lydia, au bras de Stiles dont sa coupe folle rendait son visage encore plus mignon, se trouva à côté de Mason et Corey qui se tenaient la main. Malia et Peter se tenaient à la gauche de Scott et le seul adulte présent. Theo se trouvait derrière l'Alpha, tête baissée et le cœur tendu. Liam s'assit sur le canapé et observait las le groupe. Mason lui supplia de se reprendre le temps de quelques minutes alors il se redressa et prit un air intéressé pour ne pas attirer les foudres de la meute.

\- Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes réunis ici et donc je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui parle dix mille ans pour en venir à une conclusion.

\- Ouais, Bro' ! C'est mon rôle, commenta Stiles en souriant.

\- La famille grandit, encore une fois. On a eu des nouveaux. Comme Isaac, Kira, Malia, Peter aussi

Le père du coyote brun secoua légèrement la tête envers son gendre pour le remercier.

\- Il y a Liam, Mason et Corey, termina Scott.

Le trio se regarda rapidement. Les souvenirs revinrent aussitôt, les bons comme les mauvais.

\- On a pardonné, on a aimé mais on a aussi aidé. L'amour, l'aide et le pardon sont trois choses que nous faisons dans la meute. Nous avons eu des ennemis avec qui nous nous sommes finis liés pour combattre plus cruels ou car les erreurs passées ont été surpassées. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire la même chose avec Theo. Je suis fier de toi !

Tout le monde savait que la chimère était à la fois tendue et heureuse du discours impressionnant du chef de meute. Scott passa un bras autour des épaules de la chimère et dévoila ce que Theo n'avait pas pu dire sous ordres de l'Alpha.

\- Theo est allé au Mexique comme vous savez, il a surveillé durant des mois Kate qui formait des humains qu'elle mordait pour former une armée de soldats manipulés et contraints de la suivre par la force. Theo m'expliquait chaque semaine son bilan et dès le troisième mois, les choses se sont compliquées.

Liam entendit le cœur de la chimère s'accélérer.

\- Kate faisait des carnages dans un village proche des frontières, Theo a tenté quelque chose et… tu devrais leur dire, c'est mieux.

\- Kate massacrait en partie pour le plaisir et ne laissait presque jamais de survivants. J'ai réussi à amener une jeune femme à un hôpital mais Kate a découvert que je la traquais et je me suis retrouvé face à elle. Un combat s'est engagé et…

\- Tu l'as tuée ? questionna Stiles, trop tenté.

\- Non, répondit sincèrement et simplement la chimère.

La réponse de Theo ébranla les membres de la meute, excepté Scott et Peter qui savaient la suite.

\- Non, je l'ai égratignée on pourrait dire. C'est elle qui m'a fait la cicatrice sur mon visage en passant. Je lui ai laissé la vie sauve, je lui ai expliqué que si quelqu'un devrait un jour tuer la personne horrible qu'elle était, il y aurait plus de chance que ce soit Derek que moi. Elle est partie et j'ai changé ma manière de suivre ses faits et gestes. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle mais Kate surveillait ses arrières au maximum. Pendant une semaine, j'ai perdu sa trace avant de la retrouver vers le temple où vous aviez retrouvé Derek rajeuni, elle formait ses adeptes à survivre aux pleines Lunes. Les autres mois, les carnages ont repris et là, justement, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange, des membres de sa meute se sont rebellés et elle a dû faire face à un de ceux qu'elle avait créé. Il voulait son rôle de chef et… elle a été tuée il y a un mois. Je suis resté observé comment se comportait le groupe sans elle et je ne crois pas qu'elle se situe dans la case des menaces.

La mort de Kate satisfit plus d'un, Liam était sidéré par la manière dont Theo avait raconté son récit et ce qu'il avait vécu.

\- Theo a passé aussi du temps au Mexique pour combler sa rédemption, ajouta Scott.

Theo se mordit les lèvres mais heureusement, Stiles le sauva dans l'embarras en tout cas, il le croyait durant une seconde.

\- Alors ton tatouage ?

\- J'ai eu tout le temps de penser à en faire un durant ces derniers mois et je savais déjà quoi me faire tatouer, j'ai trouvé un tatoueur proche de Mexico et je l'ai fait.

\- Ce n'est pas ça que je veux savoir ! s'exprima Stiles, les bras sur son torse. Pourquoi du grec ?

Les choses se compliquèrent pour Theo et Liam, combien de personnes savaient le grec dans la pièce ? Peter, Lydia, Stiles et Liam alors. Beaucoup trop de monde à son goût, jugea Liam.

\- Stiles, ta curiosité a parfois du bon mais là, je souhaiterai que tu ne creuses pas trop…

\- Roh ! Bon, j'aurai essayé !

Il sourit complice avec Lydia tout de même, les deux intellectuels de la meute originelle avaient un coup d'avance sur les autres vu qu'ils avaient déjà traduit et compris pourquoi cette lettre grecque ancienne sur le poignet de la chimère. Scott prit Theo par l'épaule et le déclara officiellement dans la meute, les gens applaudirent. Enfin Liam tapa doucement dans les siennes sans excitation. Scott demanda à son Bêta de venir le voir et laissa Theo avec les autres.

\- Tu as fini ? demanda Scott en observant le comportement renfrogné de Liam.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas lui faire la tête longtemps encore ? Tu devrais le laisser s'expliquer… Il est parti aussi pour toi, comprends ceci s'il te plait !

\- Il l'a déjà fait, soupira Liam.

\- Alors laisse-lui une autre chance !

\- Pourquoi tu veux que je lui parle ? s'énerva Liam.

\- Vous étiez proches, vous pourriez l'être à nouveau, fit Scott en le tapotant l'épaule. Un peu plus cette fois-ci. Fais ce que tu souhaites vraiment et ne fais pas l'idiot, juste parce que Theo est parti il y a huit mois.

L'Alpha laissa Liam vers un Theo mal dans sa peau. Les conversations autour d'eux semblaient sans importance et ils distinguaient à peine le son des voix aux alentours. Liam pointa le v sur le poignet de la chimère.

\- Une raison particulière ? questionna Liam à moitié intrigué à moitié nerveux de se retrouver une fois encore seul face à la chimère.

\- Oui, j'avais besoin de t'avoir d'une façon ou d'une autre proche de moi pour tenir le coup, avoua doucement mais avec difficulté Theo en l'observant un sourire gentil sur le visage.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne cessaient pas de regarder l'autre avec de vifs coups d'œil pas si discrets qu'ils le souhaitaient. Autour d'eux, les discussions disparaissent et les membres de la meute murmuraient entre eux en les épiant un petit sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Juste en les voyant se confronter l'un à l'autre, beaucoup devinaient comment cela allait finir pour les deux.

\- Tu as choisi de partir ! s'emporta le loup-garou en croisant les bras contre lui, une moue fâchée qui rendait tout de même le lycanthrope adorable.

\- Oui, je l'admets. Je suis parti pour avoir ma place dans la meute, pour m'éloigner de Beacon Hills afin de penser à ce que je voulais et comment l'avoir. Réfléchir à mon passé et au futur, Scott était d'accord avec moi. Ensuite, tu me manquais beaucoup trop. Vraiment. Je suis parti aussi car je pensais que je t'aurai blessé avec la personne que j'étais encore à ce moment, il fallait que je sois une personne meilleure envers moi, la meute et toi pour essayer… essayer…

\- Essayer d'être avec moi ? demanda Liam, accoudé contre le mur. Intéressant…

\- Oui, Liam, je veux être avec toi. Et j'espère que tu me comprends mieux maintenant.

\- Je suis prêt à tenter quelque chose, Theo. Mais ce ne sera pas simple, je ne te promets pas que tout sera parfait tout de suite, fit Liam en faisant un pas dans la direction de Theo, un cœur plein d'espoir et en ébullition.

\- Je ne cherche pas forcément la perfection, trop de perfection tue si je me trompe ?

Il fallait bien un peu de piques sarcastiques. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Liam et Theo soupira de sa réaction positive. Cependant Liam avait bien fait de dire que rien ne serait facile puisque durant les premiers temps de leur relation, les deux avaient de la peine à s'afficher en public surtout que le plus jeune était encore au lycée et l'autre avait commencé comme assistant chez Deaton. Il arrivait que Theo vienne prendre Liam à la sortie des cours ou de le voir aux entrainements de lacrosse. Theo avait bien fait sa place dans la meute et travaillait avec chacun des membres sans problèmes. Liam était heureux de le savoir enfin bien.

Il est arrivé à Theo de revenir vers le casier de son petit-ami et de l'entendre avec un petit rictus, toutes les filles pouffaient autour de lui mais Liam seulement comptait vraiment pour la chimère et Liam était ravi de cette place dans la vie de Theo. Quelques mots griffés de ce dernier apparurent dans le casier de Liam et cela ne lui fit que plaisir.

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, je vous dis donc à bientôt, en fin de semaine. Vous aurez le quatrième chapitre qui je vous l'annonce subira un saut dans le temps de deux ans donc il va s'y passer des choses. **

**A bientôt! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: La blessure **

**2 ANS PLUS TARD**

Le temps passait plus vite quand on ne se trouvait pas seul, Liam et Theo étaient de cet avis. Tout allait vite mais ils ne s'en plaignaient aucunement.

Il faisait froid, on pourrait presque s'attendre à ce qu'il neige mais non, ce n'est pas le cas en Californie. La nuit était tombée depuis une heure ou deux heures pas plus, les étoiles par milliers décoraient la toile céleste. En dehors des créatures surnaturelles, tout humain sans connaissances de causes aurait dit que c'était une belle soirée. Mais en fait, les autres jureraient plus pour une nuit de combat qui durera une éternité.

Theo conduisait sa voiture, les mains figées sur le volant. La nervosité était à son comble, une tension palpable s'était imprégnée de la meute depuis plusieurs jours. Liam se trouvait à côté de lui et observait le paysage extérieur d'un œil absent, un discret petit t tatoué sur son poignet pour être égal à son compagnon depuis maintenant deux longues années. Mason et Corey étaient assis à côté d'eux et communiquaient avec Stiles et Malia.

L'hyperactif diplômé de Quantico et sa petite-amie rousse étaient un peu plus devant eux tandis que Malia, Peter et Derek étaient dans une autre voiture un plus derrière. Scott et un nouveau membre, un certain Alec dont la famille venait d'être tuée par les adeptes de Monroe les attendaient dans un immense parking dans la vieille ville. Lydia conversait avec Ethan et Jackson, Londres était aussi au seuil de la guerre surnaturelle. Elle essayait d'en savoir plus sur leur situation et l'état de menace qu'étaient leurs chasseurs.

Les trois voitures débarquèrent dans le parking et deux silhouettes s'approchèrent. Stiles et Lydia descendirent les premiers, suivis des Hale et Malia. Les deux couples quittèrent leur véhicule et main dans la main, Mason et Corey vinrent saluèrent le jeune nouveau Bêta Alec. Theo et Liam se sourirent et rejoignirent la bande. Le plus jeune serra la main de la chimère, Liam ne s'était jamais senti aussi confiant. Theo ne montrait rarement en public ces sentiments, comparés à Mason et Corey, mais cette fois-ci, il se colla au loup-garou et fila ses doigts autour de ceux de Liam, un sourire ravi sur ses lèvres. Le blond se retint de l'embrasser tellement il le trouvait attirant comme ça.

\- Il faut trouver du monde, la guerre nous a été de nouveau déclarée, fut l'unique phrase que dit Scott en les fixant alternativement.

Tous hochèrent de la tête, l'Alpha prit Alec par l'épaule et la meute unie comme un homme s'avança vers l'horizon noirâtre de la ville. Mason, Corey, Lydia, Stiles, Peter, Derek, Alec, Scott, Theo et Liam, une meute unie pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Plutôt pour le pire. Mais ils étaient une famille et donc ils se fichaient de quel côté cela allait finir pour eux.

La tempête faisait rage, les cris raisonnaient plus fort que les éclairs qui zébraient l'air. Les coups frappaient sans fin, les arbalètes se rechargeaient, les griffes sifflaient à travers le vent. Les combattants tombaient, criaient, souffraient et hurlaient à la Lune. Les balles jonchées sur le sol, la pluie laissait des flaques immenses sur son passage, certaines s'étaient teintes du sang des morts. Les loups se battaient malgré l'aconit coulant dans leurs veines.

Lydia hurlait que ce soit pour les morts ou pour se battre, Stiles usait des techniques de combat apprises à l'académie de police du FBI, Malia et Peter s'occupaient d'un bataillon d'hommes d'acier tandis que Derek, Alec, Theo et Liam se chargeaient du reste des soldats de Monroe. La nuit allait être longue et deux meutes seulement de la région partirent au combat. Mais elles ne firent pas vraiment face aux chasseurs, beaucoup tombèrent dans la bataille. Celle de Scott était plus efficace et connaissait davantage leurs ennemis.

Liam se chargeait d'un homme deux fois plus grand que lui quand il entendit le chargement d'une mitraillette. Il cria comme il peut que tout le monde dût se baisser. Monroe tira sur la foule en furie et tuait autant de ses hommes que de créatures surnaturelles. Alors que Liam était poussé par Scott pour se mettre hors d'atteinte des munitions, Theo en reçut une et tomba au sol.

Liam sentit la douleur sauvage de son compagnon comme si c'était lui que la balle avait blessé. Il se détacha de Scott et revint vers le corps allongé de Theo. La chimère essayait de se relever sur ses coudes mais les autres blessures superficielles compliquaient son cas. Un chasseur se rapprochait de lui et son regard carnassier tétanisait Liam qui lui sauta dessus.

Bien avant que le reste de la meute puisse agir, Liam enfonça ses griffes dans la chair du chasseur et les laissa plantées le temps qu'il fallut pour qu'il tombe raide mort. Le loup-garou ne se contrôlait plus mais savait qu'il venait de commettre l'impossible. Scott lui en voudrait d'avoir tué cet homme. Il saisit Theo par le bras et le porta maladroitement en évitant les balles. Scott, Derek et Peter accoururent l'aider à extirper Theo du carnage, Liam était sous le choc et son Alpha essaya de le calmer.

\- Je ne t'en voudrais pas pour cet acte, il allait le tuer alors tu as agi en homme mais aussi en humain.

\- Je l'ai tué ! paniquait Liam en ne sachant plus où ne se mettre ni que faire. Je viens de tuer une personne, Scott ! Ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse, si tu te rappelles ?

\- Oui mais cela ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais, lui jura le plus vieux en le trainant hors du parking. Il fallait le faire, sinon ça aurait été toi qu'on aurait dû enterrer. Il y a des moments où on fait des choses qu'on ne veut pas mais il le faut pour rester en vie.

Ils coururent, les autres étaient devant eux et les Hale portaient Theo dont le sang coulait sur le sol. Liam avait le cœur aussi rude que la pierre et avait la sensation que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais la pluie, les coups de pistolets le ramenèrent à la réalité. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains se remit à fuir et après être entré dans une salle de commande inoccupée totalement poussiéreuse, Scott ferma la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla avec une barre de fer.

Tous entourèrent la jeune chimère qui essayait d'enlever la balle par lui-même, se mordant les lèvres de ses crocs tellement la douleur lui prenait. Elle s'était nichée proche des côtes, même les êtres surnaturels étaient sensibles à cette partie du corps. Surtout quand la balle est enduite d'aconit-antor à grosse dosse. Derek et Peter, les spécialistes de ce produit, couchèrent le corps sur le sol gelé et sortirent la balle sous les cris de martyre de la chimère. Liam s'électrisait à chacun d'eux et aucune parole de Scott ou Lydia ne calmèrent son angoisse. Les hurlements raisonnaient tellement fort dans sa tête qu'il croyait que c'était lui qui souffrait à mort et non, son petit-ami.

Les trois grands loups-garous de la meute usèrent de leur pouvoir de guérison sur Theo mais celui-ci ferma les yeux quelques secondes après. Le cœur de Liam se brisa et il tomba sur le sol, la voix enrouée. Lydia serra le jeune loup contre lui. Le corps de Theo était paralysant mais Scott le savait vivant, Theo Raeken ne pouvait pas mourir de cette façon, non. Le pouls faible de la chimère occupait toutes les pensées, le silence était oppressant. Un souffle, un battement de cils rapide, Liam s'approcha de Theo qui semblait reprendre des couleurs.

Les yeux de la chimère papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir en grand, il posa une main à l'endroit où la balle se trouvait peu de temps auparavant. Une larme perla sur le visage du plus jeune et tomba sur la peau froide de Theo qui leva immédiatement les yeux vers son petit-ami, hypnotisé par le visage plein de détresse de l'ancien joueur de lacrosse. Liam ne pleurait presque jamais et savoir son compagnon dans un état de telle torture l'avait réveillé de sa paralysie.

\- Tu croyais que j'allai te laisser tomber ? Que j'allai tous vous lâcher ? susurra d'une voix légèrement enrouée la chimère, un petit rictus pour rassurer Liam.

Il reçut comme réponse un baiser précipité sur ses lèvres, Liam soupira de soulagement et tint fermement la main de la chimère. Le perdre, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Surtout après avoir tué quelqu'un peu avant.

\- Tu te fichais de moi ?

Un sourire tremblant fit face sur le visage de Theo. Scott et le reste de la meute se rapprochèrent du couple et l'Alpha se permit d'ajouter un commentaire :

\- Theo Raeken ne tombe pas sans se battre !

Le concerné fit un rictus malicieux avant de se relever avec l'aide de son petit-ami. Les deux se collèrent sans dire un mot, les autres observaient les deux jeunes hommes avec un petit air de nostalgie, on ne le voyait rarement si complices et collés à l'autre. Theo posa sa tête contre la joue de Liam et reprit sa respiration, sentant l'odeur agréable du loup-garou pour se concentrer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? fit la chimère en fixant Scott.

\- On rentre chez nous et on se dit qu'on a fait du bon travail car c'est le cas. Je suis fier de vous, j'espère que ces chasseurs auront compris qu'on ne se laisse pas marcher dessus.

\- Parfait, s'écria Stiles en prenant la main de Lydia. Moi, je dis qu'il faudrait fêter ça avec un bon repas, ça vous plairait ?

Tous hochèrent de la tête à la déclaration du jeune apprenti flic. Liam et Theo rejoignirent les autres, Stiles secoua gentiment les épaules de Theo et tous reprirent chemin vers leurs voitures en vérifiant au passage si les chasseurs avaient quitté le parking. Heureusement plus l'ombre d'un méchant armé d'arbalète ou d'un pistolet rempli d'aconit tue-loup ne se trouvait là.

Ils remontèrent dans les voitures avec les mêmes groupes qu'à leur arrivée. Mason et Corey sautèrent en premier dans le pick-up tandis que Liam forçait Theo à lui laisser conduire sa voiture à cause de son état d'un sérieux à couper le souffle. Theo soupira face aux arguments vite trouvés du jeune universitaire mais obéit, un sourire complice à Liam. Il s'assit du côté passager tandis que Liam boucla sa ceinture. À côté d'eux, les deux autres voitures démarrèrent en cœur.

Liam prit la main de Theo et tourna la clé de contact en direction de l'avenir.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui. **

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine dans ce cas. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: un sourire dans le creux de ma main **

**Deux ans après**

Les années filèrent, leur amour prit encore plus d'ampleur, l'âge les embellit et leur meute était une des plus fortes jamais connues. Liam avait fini ses études et Theo travaillait avec Scott et Deaton à la clinique. Le couple vivait dans une petite maison dans le même quartier que l'Alpha et Stiles. Le jeune loup âgé de vingt-deux ans et la chimère de vingt-quatre étaient passés par bien des passages et des moments pour arriver à ce jour-ci.

Le ciel était encore rosé par l'aube, les oiseaux voltaient à travers ce dégradé de rêve et la fraîcheur naturelle du matin réveilla un jeune homme en question. Liam Dunbar s'étira et quitta son lit, frottant ses yeux fatigués de la nuit folle que Scott et les autres hommes de la meute lui avaient préparé.

Il allait sonner dix heures quand Mason surgit dans sa chambre pour qu'il se dépêche. Corey le suivit et le salua d'un charmant sourire et d'une tasse de café noir bouillant. Le loup saisit la tasse après l'avoir remercié. Le trio descendit à la cuisine, un fourreau blanc était accroché à la porte et le téléphone du loup-garou sonna brusquement.

\- Alors, déjà debout ?

La voix de Scott sonna étrangement dans les oreilles du Bêta. Il sourit à la pensée que son Alpha arrive bientôt pour lui faire un petit discours comme à chaque passage important de la vie de chaque membre du groupe surnaturel et fou qu'ils étaient.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, observait Mason et Corey déjeuner tranquillement côte à côte en regardant les nouvelles à la télévision. Les deux amoureux se disputaient la télécommande comme des enfants.

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi tendu de toute ma vie, en fait. Comment va-t-il ? Vous avez fait quoi comme bêtises ?

Un léger silence fit place, ce qui inquiéta Liam mais heureusement Scott lui répondit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça, Liam. C'est tout à fait normal de stresser ! Il va bien, il était déjà debout deux heures avant toi. Dans le même état, je peux te le jurer. On n'a rien fait de particulier. Et puis, gérer deux enterrements de garçons en un soir, ça été rude. Que je ne vive plus jamais une telle chose !

Liam rit à la remarque de Scott. Le sarcasme n'était pas vraiment sa botte mais plus son frère de cœur, Stiles. Quand il en usait, on savait toujours ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Liam comprit qu'il n'y avait pas eu de débordements de situations, à son grand bonheur.

\- Mes parents arrivent dans une heure et on vous rejoindra à treize heures moins vingt comme prévu. Tu seras là quand ?

\- J'arriverai vers midi et demi comme prévu. Je suis vraiment fier de toi, sache-le ! fit Scott. Profite de ce grand jour, Liam Dunbar.

\- Merci, réussit à articuler le loup-garou aux mots touchants de son mentor de toujours.

Il posa le smartphone et prit un repas rapide avec ses deux amis. Après il saisit la housse et la monta dans sa chambre. Mason et Corey le quittèrent pour rejoindre Lydia et Stiles. Le couple s'était marié l'année précédente et la jeune vénitienne était enceinte de six mois, la grossesse ne semblait qu'embellir davantage la Banshee. Stiles était surprotecteur envers son épouse mais le voir aussi responsable et paternel envers déjà les membres de la meute, le savoir père de famille dans quelques mois était la logique à suivre.

Le premier bébé de la meute était une fille en plus, avec une possibilité élevée que ce soit également une Banshee. Telle mère telle fille. Lydia travaillait dans la finance mais venait d'arrêter pour avoir une grossesse moins sous tension et Stiles avait repris le flambeau de son père en devenant le shérif le plus jeune et performant du comté. Un véritable dieu des enquêtes, aucune ne se retrouvait avec le sceau d'irrésolu.

Les deux s'occupaient de recevoir les invités et de les aider à trouver une place de voiture, il y avait plus de cent cinquante personnes attendues et la petite ville de Beacon Hills n'était pas vraiment équipée à recevoir autant de monde en une fois. L'autre jeune couple s'était fiancé voilà trois mois et cherchait à adopter. Mason et Corey étaient tous deux professeurs au lycée de leur ville, un en anglais et littérature et l'autre biologie et chimie. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Liam sortit de la salle de bain après une longue douche et s'assit en peignoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui donnait sur un jardin verdi par l'effluve du printemps ensoleillé que la ville vivait depuis peu. Le cerveau du jeune homme tournait à vitesse folle, ses doigts tremblotants s'entrelaçaient. Liam finit par se réveiller et se leva pour ouvrir la housse et prendre le costume dedans pour l'enfiler.

Il se regarda dans le miroir dix secondes, juste assez pour se dire que le gamin arrogant puis l'adolescent jeté involontairement dans le monde des lycanthropes avait bien évolué. Liam avait maintenant vingt-deux ans et bossait avec Mason et Corey au lycée de Beacon Hills comme professeur d'Histoire et second coach de l'équipe de lacrosse.

Une barbe de quelques jours cadrait son visage aussi angélique et tentateur qu'à ses seize ans mais la maturité s'était imprégnée dans le visage de Liam et ses cheveux blonds avaient passés à une teinte plus sombre au fil du temps. Il les avait coupés récemment mais la coupe lui allait comme un gant.

Ses yeux bleutés brillaient à la lumière du soleil, sa peau mate était parsemée de grains de beauté sur tout le corps un peu comme son frère de cœur numéro trois comme il nommait Stiles. Le premier était Mason, son meilleur ami depuis la primaire. Le second pourrait presque être comme un second père et un deuxième frère à la fois, Scott McCall bien entendu. Dire qu'au début, il cherchait à prendre sa place de capitaine en le lorgnant !

Liam enfila doucement la chemise et remonta les manches, l'air pensif et décontracté. Il communiquait par audio avec plusieurs personnes de la meute et gérait une multitude de messages à la fois. Le temps passa si vite que ses parents débarquèrent alors qu'il essayait le costard noir de son ensemble. Il alla leur ouvrir et serra dans ses bras son père, sa mère et le compagnon de cette dernière.

Ils discutèrent longtemps avant que sa mère l'aide pour ses cheveux et la fleur qu'il devait placer dans la poche de devant. Il enfila ses chaussures et dut souffrir une longue séance de photos qu'il jugeait peu utile. Mason vint à son secours en arrivant pour les amener au lieu de rendez-vous. Les cinq personnes montèrent dans le quatre-quatre noir de Monsieur Dunbar et le père de Liam prit le volant.

Le long du trajet, son meilleur ami et sa mère tentaient de le détendre mais en tant que IED, ce fut perdu d'avance. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, le cœur du lycanthrope se trouvait à un seuil critique. Mason descendit le premier et laissa la famille Dunbar entre eux et fila à l'intérieur du bâtiment imposant en face de lui. Des gens le laissèrent passer, sachant son rôle de témoin et le jeune professeur arriva à la hauteur de Scott qui attendait avec Malia en haut de l'allée.

\- Il est là et je vous jure que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi stressé de toute ma vie !

C'était la pure et dure vérité pour lui et il peinant à se concentrer.

\- Mason, c'est normal ! insista Scott, j'ai confiance en lui et tout va bien se passe pour eux. Et en passant, je ne suis pas le seul à sentir son anxiété à des kilomètres…

\- Oui, je le sais. C'est à ces moments que je me dis que Theo a bien fait de ne pas récupérer tous ses pouvoirs. Où est-il ? Comment il se sent ?

\- Ce n'est pas aussi facile que pour Liam ; personne de sa famille n'est là pour lui mais la meute la remplace depuis bientôt cinq ans. Il le vit malgré tout douloureusement, tu devrais peut-être aller lui dire deux-trois mots avant que ça commence.

\- Je vais y aller, fit Mason en frappant amicalement l'épaule du plus vieux.

Il continua son chemin jusqu'à une jeune homme en costume noir dos tourné aux invités. Mason posa sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

\- Mason ! Je suis content de te voir, fit Theo, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

\- Moi aussi, je venais savoir comment tu te portais. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais tu n'es pas seul et tu vas épouser l'homme de tes rêves en plus, sourit le jeune homme à la chimère.

\- Dire qu'il y a cinq ans encore, on se détestait dur comme pierre, songeait la chimère, mains dans les poches.

\- Mais aujourd'hui, tu es dans une Eglise à l'attendre pour te marier avec lui. Ton Compagnon, petit ami depuis quatre ans !

\- Merci de me remonter la morale, Mason. Mais j'ai ma famille avec moi en ce grand jour, déclara Theo en regardant Scott et Malia s'asseoir au premier rang, Peter et Derek discuter vers les portes, Lydia et Stiles qui se chamaillaient comme des enfants pour trouver la bonne place pour la grand-tante de Liam, Alec et Corey discuter tranquillement vers Jackson et Ethan venus de Londres pour l'occasion, en plus de réunion entre Alphas, puisque Jackson était devenu un chef de meute il y a deux ans.

\- Oui, on a une grande famille. Parfois exaspérante mais plutôt cool. Intense, même.

L'expression favorite du jeune homme fit rire Theo qui se dit prêt. Mason lui sourit, fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule pour ensuite passer devant Scott et les autres pour aller dire à son meilleur ami que tout était ok. Arrivant devant le véhicule excité comme une puce, il ouvrit la porte à la mère du loup-garou. Aucun membre de la famille du jeune professeur d'histoire ne savait pour son statut surnaturel ni pour les autres, il avait pris sa décision depuis des années déjà, il ne les impliquerait pas dans la meute et les créatures légendaires.

\- Allez, mon pote, va réaliser ton destin, lui souffla Mason.

Le jeune homme fit un signe affirmatif de la tête le cœur battant durement dans sa poitrine et quitta le véhicule en époussetant rapidement son costume. Mason prit Liam par l'épaule et les deux compères de de galères marchèrent d'un même pas vers l'Eglise. À chaque pas qui le rapprochait du bâtiment religieux, plus Liam pouvait entendre les gens discuter à l'intérieur, leurs paroles bruyantes mais aussi leurs battements de cœurs tous aussi excités que celui de Mason.

\- Souris un peu, Liam ! incita le fiancé de Corey avec un sourire taquin. T'es pas à un enterrement, tu es ici pour te marier…

\- Arrête un peu de me chercher, tu seras dans le même état dans quelques mois, lui rappela le loup-garou en se stoppant face aux portes fermées du bâtiment religieux de Beacon Hills. Je m'en souviendrais et te le rappellerais, j'en fais la promesse.

Mason le serra dans ses bras et entra en premier dans le bâtiment. Liam resta sur le côté un petit moment, dans sa tête défilait les meilleurs moments de ses six dernières années et la majorité contenait la jeune chimère brune, Theo qui avait accepté de porter son nom de famille. Un cadeau du ciel, Theo Dunbar. Une énième preuve d'amour après sa demande en mariage. Oui, ce n'était pas Liam qui l'avait faite : tout était venu de la part de la chimère. Voilà pourquoi tout avait encore plus d'importance pour le loup-garou. Theo Dunbar, dans peu de temps. Liam soupira d'apaisement et ferma les yeux une seconde avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte et de suivre le fil de son destin.

En face de lui, séparé mais le plus proche possible de son cœur, Theo se tenait droit et souriant. Mason et Scott, les deux témoins, étaient assis au premier rang avec toute la meute qui affichait une palette explosive de différentes expressions et émotions. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi comblé et aussi heureux que l'Alpha lui ait mordu le bras. Car sans cette subite morsure au bras, jamais Liam Dunbar n'aurait eu une telle famille et la chance de rencontrer Theo, même si au départ c'était très mal parti entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Il sourit à sa famille de sang, au couple Stilinski dont le mari hyperactif lui fit son clin d'œil typique et lui montra un pouce levé sous les yeux exaspérés de son épouse qui tentait de cacher une larme discrète avec sa main. À chaque pas qui l'amenait vers son âme-sœur, le cœur de Liam s'envolait encore plus vers l'extase et ses battements étaient affolants. Quand il arriva face à son futur mari pour le meilleur et pour le pire, son cœur s'était fait la malle depuis longtemps et Liam n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Toute son attention était sur son futur époux, pareil pour Theo qui ne regardait que Liam, les yeux brillants. Theo était heureux.

Il lui prit la main comme Liam l'avait fait des années auparavant après avoir failli mourir lors de la bataille contre des chasseurs entêtés, son iconique rictus tentant sur les lèvres. Tout était parfait, tout. Depuis des mois, rien ne venait se mettre sur leur chemin, aucun chasseur les avait dérangés en ce beau moment. Et ce jour-là ne fit pas exception, vraiment le meilleur jour du couple Dunbar. Oui, Theo avait choisi de porter le nom de Liam et non, le sien.

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et sera beaucoup plus court. La famille est la meilleure chose qu'on puisse espérer avoir dans la vie, n'importe mérite d'être aimé. Je vous dis à la fin de la semaine dans ce cas. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: la famille est la meilleure chose qu'on puisse espérer avoir dans la vie **

**Dix huit ans plus tard**

Un matin comme les autres dans le foyer Dunbar, maison à trois pâtés de celles des McCall et Stilinski. Il était à peine sept heures quand les escaliers tremblèrent sous le poids deux jeunes adolescents, une fille et un garçon.

Elle ne devait pas avoir pas plus de quatorze et l'autre seize. Les cheveux marron foncé de la fille se mélangeaient à merveille avec ses yeux bleu électrique, une moue joyeuse avec quelques grains de beautés comme des étoiles lui parsemaient les joues. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux fous châtains et des iris grises à tomber. Il est de taille moyenne pour son âge mais elle, elle était un peu plus petite que ces camarades.

Les deux dévalèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la cuisine où deux adultes côte à côte déjeunaient en se parlant tranquillement. Le premier était musclé pour un quarantenaire, une barbe de dix jours et des cheveux plaqués en arrière tandis que l'autre avait des cheveux plus courts et un sourire chaleureux.

Luke et Aria Dunbar rejoignirent leurs pères pour déjeuner. Theo secoua les cheveux de son fils après avoir salué ses deux enfants. Liam fit de même, en faisant remarquer d'une voix à moitié sérieuse le maquillage de sa fille qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui sourire comme le faisait Oncle Scott à chaque fois qu'un truc qu'il faisait dérangeait les gens de la meute.

Aria Dunbar était plutôt sûre d'elle, avec un cœur d'or et une complicité particulière avec son grand frère. C'était la fille biologique de Liam, elle le savait mais comme Luke, elle se fichait de savoir qui était vraiment son père, les deux l'étaient pour elle. Elle avait hérité du pouvoir de loup-garou de son père et adorait faire son bébé-garou plus jeune.

Luke Dunbar avait tout du physique de son père biologique, Theo. Dans le visage, on pouvait y revoir la chimère plus jeune. Il était le gardien de l'équipe de lacrosse masculine dirigée par un vieux Finstock.

Une belle petite famille un peu particulière.

**Il est temps de clôturer cette histoire, j'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dessus. Je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire. **

**PlumdeSorbier**


End file.
